Present Darkness revised
by N2Darkness
Summary: Sorry for the long disappearance, To see what this story is about, look inside and if this story catches your attention, read on! CH6 finally in!
1. Chapter 1

To the fans of the my stories, I decided late to revise my stories, so I started with Present Darkness, with the feeling it will be better to revise now than later. I hope none are too mad about the long wait but I will post all chapters up to the present. As a last note, I won't, I repeat **I won't** write anymore chapters until I get at least some reviews.

Introduction: Sequel to Shadow of the Past. After almost being killed by a new enemy, the Titans are forced to face a new and far more destructive evil. Will they be able to stop the growing darkness or be consumed by it?

This story will be rated M for violence, language, and Death.

* * *

(To those you are reading this story without reading Shadow of the Past, I advise you to read that first or you'll miss out a lot of things. To the change from my first tale, Shadow will be called by his real name, Edgar. Like always, don't own the Titans or anything to do with them, but enjoy the story!)

CH1

The day was colder than usual. Even though winter had come to Jump City weeks before, it wasn't this cold. Raven felt that another storm was coming, when she thought of it, she held her cloak tighter as she made her way to the mall.

Raven would've flown or driven to the mall, but Cyborg was working on his car and the wind was blowing and she didn't want to freeze. When she made it to the front gate of the massive white bricked building that stood high in the sky where hundreds of citizens were entering and exiting. None of them paid any attention to the Titan. Everyone knew who she was; mostly they were used to her. To Jump City Raven and the other Titans was part of the city.

When the blast of warmth hit Raven's cold cheeks, Raven made her way to the book shop. After taking an elevator up to the third floor, she entered the department, where hundreds of books of all kinds of different subjects lay stacked on tall selves that reached the ceiling. In the corner, where an old beat up counter stood and where an old fashioned cash register. Behind the counter was a tall, old man with a balding head and wearing huge bugged eyed glasses.

When the old man looked to see who walked in, he immediately noticed it was Raven.

"Good day, Miss Raven." The old man said when Raven was coming to the counter. "Now what can I do for you today?"

"Good day, Earl." Raven said. "I am looking for a specific book about war."

"War? A young lady like you shouldn't read books about death and destruction." Earl the book store keeper said. "May I ask, why do you want to read a war book?"

"Its not for me, it's for my brother." Raven said. After a while, Raven felt comfortable about talking about her brother, Edgar better known as Shadow who she thought was dead for years, only to turn up alive.

Earl's eyebrow rose in amazement, he known Raven for a long time. But she never mentioned having a brother. "Is he a big fan of war novels?" he asked.

"He served in a war, and I thought it would be nice to give him a book about war here. Since he thinks we are a bunch of lazy people, I think it I should changed his perspective." Raven said.

"Well, I have a few actually. But there is one that is world renown." Earl said moving out from behind his counter and walked past Raven to a shelf in the far parts of the department. Raven had never been in this part of the store, she usually liked reading her old classic and gothic and fantasy books, never would she imagined going and buying a war novel, hell she never imagined seeing Shadow alive.

When Earl stopped, he reached for a book and pulled it out. "Here you go, miss. 'ALL QUIET ON THE WESTERN FRONT' by Erich Maria Remarque. Tells of a German soldier in World War I." Earl handed the book to Raven where she studied the cover which depicted two soldiers where stuck in a trench surrounded by barbed wire where one solder knelt holding a wounded comrade.

They returned to the cash register, Earl went behind while Raven came forward. "How much Earl?" Raven asked putting the book on the counter while she pulled out her black wallet.

Earl raised his hand to stop Raven from getting further into her wallet. "Considered this a gift to your brother." Raven was amazed at the old book keeper. He rally does that for people; still Raven smiled at old man for his generosity.

"Thank you Earl, have a good day." Raven said when Earl placed the book in a sack and handed to her.

"Tell me how he liked it, alright?" Earl said waving Raven a goodbye while Raven turned to leave.

Raven was occupied placing the sack under her cloak when she ran into a guy. The sack fell the ground and Raven turned to the guy to say she was sorry, but she immediately felt the words choke up in her throat. The guy was tall, muscular with blonde hair and the bluest eyes Raven every saw. His face was that of a stone block, it shown a cruel sense.

"I am sorry." Raven managed to saw. The man just reached down for the sack and handed back to her. The man didn't say a thing, not even a nod that accepted it. But he just glared at her with those eyes, like an animal ready to kill. Raven then quickly moved away while the guy entered the book store.

Raven then made her across the mall, already forgetting that guy. She made her way into a clothing store. She entered the department far bigger than the book store where different verities of styles and color lined up every where she looked. Raven went over to the back of the store to see different kinds of leather jackets.

"May I help you?" a voice made Raven jump. She turned to see a lady dressed all in black with long dark hair covering parts of her pale skin.

"Yes, I'm looking for a leather coat where the length of it reached about to the ankle." Raven said, the lady nodded and turned to leave, where she entered a room behind the counter at the entrance.

The lady appeared and was holding a folded leather coat. "Here you go." She said and handed to Raven. "Anything else?"

"Do you have a few black, long sleeved buttoned up shirts with a collar." Raven said. The lady just swung around and led Raven to an area full of nothing but black everything. Without helping she pointed to where the clothing Raven described. Raven looked through to find the right size, when she did she pulled out two. "And black pants?"

The lady just pointed next to the shirt rack and there and behold pants. Raven again had to find two pairs of the same sizes. When she did, Raven grabbed them and went to the counter. The lady followed and checked out the clothing. Raven wasn't expecting anything kind offers from this lady than she did from Earl. In total, 109.82. Raven pulled out her credit card and handed to the lady. She swipe it while Raven typed in her code.

After a few more minutes, Raven got her clothing and her card and headed out the store. Raven was heading out the exit with her shopping done when she heard a few POP POP sounds. Raven thought nothing at first but then she heard screams and more POP sounds. Then to Raven's horror…gun shots! She then sat her sacks down and levitated and Raven flew up to where the sounds came from…

When Raven reached the third floor… She saw the same guy, the big muscular blonde who glared at here earlier running out the book store, carrying a pistol. Then Raven's heart stopped, without even thinking, she went into the book store without trying to stop the guy. There right there in the middle of the book store floor laid Earl the book store owner, laying in a pool of blood.

Raven gasped. She placed her hand over her mouth as she slowly went over to the body…Earl had a bullet wound in the chest. His once kind face showed nothing more than death. His glasses lay beside him with a "V" shaped boomerang of some sort with a letter attached to it. Soon Raven heard sirens outside and a pulsating of police officers. Raven stood near the body of the man who was kind to her earlier. Raven didn't cry, she couldn't…

At the tower, the Titans life wasn't so drastic. Everyone had there own thing to do. Robin was sitting at the couch talking with Hot Spot and Cyborg, while Jericho listened. Starfire was talking girl stuff with Argent and BlackFire, who decided to join the Titans earlier. Beast Boy was waiting on the other side of the couch for Raven to return from her shopping. He asked her if she would like him to go, but she said she'll be fine.

Terra wasn't in the same room as the others but she was in the room where Raven's twin brother Shadow (Edgar) lay unconscious. She was just checking on, seeing nothing was wrong, but at the same time admiring him. You see Terra had a crush on him, they once accidently kissed despite the fact Shadow was the enemy of the Titans before they knew who he was.

Shadow was barely alive after his encounter with the Eternals, a fanatic cult of villains who seek to purify the world through blood and iron. But he was getting better as the doctor told them. That he should be gaining conscious soon. That didn't make the Titans happy. Shadow hates the Titans. If he realized where he was and who was taking care of him, the Titans don't know what Shadow will do to them.

Terra left the room and headed towards the living room where all the Titans were. When she walked in everyone stopped whatever they were doing and took the time to see it was Terra, not Raven or Shadow (Thank goodness, the Titans thought.).

"How's Shadow?" Robin asked.

"Fine." Terra said while everyone turned to return to whatever they were doing before. Terra went over to Beast Boy to see what he is up to.

"Hey, Terra." Beast Boy said.

"How you feeling?" Terra asked. Despite they were ex-lovers, they still wanted a friendship base. Funny, Terra's ex-boyfriend is dating Raven, while Terra has a crush on Raven's brother, what a way to switch gears.

"Raven should been back by now." Beast Boy said. Ever since Raven was raped and tortured by the Eternals, Beast Boy couldn't stand being separate from her. Everybody knew he and Raven were in love, so they could understand what he felt when Raven went out alone. "It is not like her to keep us waiting like this." Us, to Beast Boy, _It is not like her to keep me waiting like this._

"Don't worry, she went to the mall, what could possible happen at the mall?" Terra said. And right at that moment Raven walked in, carrying her sacks in one arm while carrying in the other a police evidence bag. By the look on Raven's face, pure shock, the Titans realized it wasn't good.

"Raven, what happened?" Beast Boy asked while he leaped from the couch and ran up to her. Right then Raven burst into tears on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"There was shooting in the mall." Raven said at last.

The Titans gasped, Terra felt very stupid right then. "Shooting? Were you hit?" Beast Boy asked looking over Raven to make sure for himself.

"No, but Earl the book store owner was. He is dead." Raven said. "And this was beside him." Raven handed the evidence bag to Beast Boy who handed it to Robin. "Read the letter." She said to him.

Robin opened the bag and gripped the corner of the letter so not to ruin the evidence. Robin read. "'To those who show kindness and generosity to the heathen Titans will suffer for it! Eternals'" Robin then reached in the bag and pulled out the imfamous "V" cresent of the Eternals with a sword in the middle that said, Totus hail ut victoria, vel cado ut mucro of cruor quod ferrum… All hail to victory or fall to the sword of blood and iron.

"What did he do?" Robin asked.

Raven recalled the story of the last time she say the book keeper alive, but when she got the part at the counter, "…he then gave me the book as a present. Then I ran into a tall blonde guy outside the store, he just glared at me as I left. When the shooting started, I saw him running away with a gun."

"Did you try to stop him?" Cyborg said.

"No," Raven answered bluntly.

"Why not?" Cyborg asked.

"When I realized who was shot, I was shocked. I failed to stop him, I failed a friend and I failed as a Titan." Raven said, she bowed her head in shame. Beast Boy hugged her, while the Titans realized that they probably would've done the same in her situation, so they didn't egged her about it.

Again the Titans were brought back to the horror of the Eternals, who were silent after all these weeks. Now they realized that no one was safe from the Eternals. No body…

* * *

(Again, my first chapters aren't as good. But tell me what you think...I still accept constructive criticism thanks for reading...Remember my warning!)


	2. Chapter 2

If you readers have made it past chapter 1, I'm assuming your intrested. Don't worry it'll get better. So far, if you read Shadows of the Past, you know what is what, if not, read my first story then come back. Hope you still are intrested.

* * *

CH2

Mist and fog covered the world; the echoes of a mysterious world brought a chill of loneliness… pieces of twisted metal rods and rubble was everywhere. Holes littered the area near building or what was once, but were now a torn ruin. The foul smell of death filled the air like burnt meat and rotting flesh…it all seem too familiar.

Edgar felt very exposed right in the middle of…wherever he was at. Even though Edgar had no idea where he was deep down he felt like he was here long ago. As he gazed around, seeing nothing more than death and destruction. When he noticed, Edgar looked at himself in a cracked glass near a pile of what could have been a mirror shop. Gazing at his own reflection, Edgar noticed he was wearing his uniform, a blue-gray uniform with his katana (Japanese sword by his side) and wearing his Stahlhelm helmet (remember German helmets).

Suddenly the mirror seemed to explode into shrapnel, cutting into Edgar's face. He fell to the ground when he saw a man dressed almost similar to him but his uniform was red and black…the soldier held a muskare (rifles) which was pointing at Edgar. The enemy soldier hoisted his muskare to his shoulder when Edgar dived behind the nearest rubble. The muskare barked as it sent its crystal (bullets) into nothing important, the soldier swung his weapon to wear Edgar landed, before he could send another round, a white bird-like claw from Edgar's magic gripped his enemy's torso.

The man gagged for breath, but as Edgar's claw grip went tighter the sooner the soldier last breath was taken away. Edgar dropped the body as his magic disappeared. Then all of a sudden Edgar felt a great amount of pain again as he felt his side seemed to get ripped off. He again fell back to the ground holding on to his side, which blood was being come out.

Edgar wanted to scream, but when he looked up he saw Edgars moving towards the body of the soldier he had taken…Soon the Edgars moved away from the body, as it too became a dark emblem soon it added to the growing mass of darkness…They began to surround him, Edgar reached for his sword, but the pain was to great. He could only watch as this unknown thing surrounded him.

"Join us, Edgar!" the Edgar called out in an eerie whisper.

"No way in hell." Edgar responded.

"You can't escape your past…" the Edgars said. "You can't avoid all the people you had killed. For they remember you even as you don't…like you said Colonel Roth… 'Life is precious, life is short. Death is eternal, death is all, and death is inevitable…'."

"What to you want from me?" Edgar knew he was scared, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was trapped; what ever had hurt him did a pretty good job of doing it. Edgar shivered as the growing mass of unknown evil surrounded him…

"To be damned with us!" the Edgar voice wasn't of the whisper they had before, but more dark and treacherous, almost familiar…soon Edgar's world became darker as the Edgars of his past crept closer and closer…

Then…

Edgar's eyes burst right open. Even it was a dream, it felt real to him. All of it, the chills, the death, and the pain. After all, he survived Azarath's civil war to the end, even though it was over, to him it just begun.

Suddenly, when Edgar realized he wasn't where he thought he would be, in a small foxhole smacked somewhere in the chaotic battlegrounds of Fredericksburg, his home city in Azarath. Edgar looked around the room; it was neat and clean, with a nice view of the ocean. Looking around some more, Edgar looked to see some sort of equipment at his sides. He saw tubes and wires coming off of it and saw they were poking into his arms.

He then saw he was in a bed…hospital? Edgar threw off the covers to see he was wearing some weird long shirt that didn't cover his entire torso. When he touched his chest, he felt like it was on fire, Edgar pulled down his collar far enough to see bandages wrapped in cloths

Edgar tried hard to remember what he did to get into this hospital bed…or whatever he was at. Like the horrible nightmare, the memories all came back…the battle with the Titans, the message to Raven, and the fight with the Eternals. When Edgar thought of that, his body groined in pain, he tried to catch the breath from the shock of it all. Sweat beaded down his forehead, and slowly Edgar built the strength to move one of his arms to the other and with all his might he yanked the wires and tubes out from his body.

Trying hard again, with all of his strength, Edgar shifted his weight so his feet were planted on the ground. Edgar hoisted himself up only to fall to the ground for his legs felt like jelly. Dragging himself to the window cell and pulled himself back up. Using the wall as a third leg so to speak, Edgar moved around the room at a snails pace. When Edgar thought that his legs are getting use to the stress of walking, he pushed himself away from the wall and started walking like an old man does.

Soon Edgar's movement began to quicken, he then began to explore his surroundings. He walked across the room till he walked up to a door. He found no door knob; instead he reached out his hand to it and the door slide open. But the door wasn't the way out, as Edgar soon realized. Instead, it was a closet. How did he know? There was clothing hanging on hangers. Edgar reached in to feel them. He recognized pants and shirts he even noticed there was army boots and socks at the bottom. What amazed Edgar was that he saw a leather coat similar to the one he wore while coming to Jump City. (Those are the things Raven bought at the mall in CH1)

Pulling the cloths out of the closet, Edgar studied the black shirt and pants, when he realized it…they fit him. Rather than standing in the middle of the room wearing nothing more than what he woke up in, he stripped or most likely pealed off the clothing, the sweat managed to make the garment stick to him like skin. Edgar, with pain involved lifted his one of his legs up so he could slip the pants on. After a few minutes of over bearing pain in his chest, Edgar got his pants one. The shirt wasn't that hard, but bending over to put his socks and boots on was.

Finally when Edgar reached for the leather coat, he couldn't help feel his sister had something to do with this. Rather than question the unknown, Edgar pulled the coat over him and buttoned the coat up. Turning away he made his way to the door that would eventually lead him to the hallway.

Edgar expected as he opened the door to be in a hospital full of doctors patients and nurses, to his surprise he saw nothing but was dim light hall that lead to what ever they lead too. Again, Edgar felt he was here before, again the memories of the Titans…

"Damn it to hell if I'm not where I don't want to be." Edgar said as he started down one way to the hall. For a minute he felt he was going the wrong way, when he decided to walk in the other direction, Edgar did so…

For a moment there was silence, but as Edgar adventure more and more voices became clear. At first they were unrecognizable, but the longer he listened the more he realize those were the voice of the people he least wanted to see again. The closer Edgar drew close the voices the more he thought how the Titans will be surprised.

And that made Edgar smile inside…

In the living room of the Titan, Robin had called a meeting immediately after the shooting at the mall a few days ago. He called an emergency meeting to all the Titans and their allies. This included Titans East, the entire honorary Titans even the Doom Patrol was there, only people not at the meeting was Beast Boy and Raven.

While Robin was gaining his thought of how to put all of these past events before the entire Titans, he was studying Edgar's sword which he grabbed after Edgar had fallen nearly dead. Ever since that day Robin had pondered "How many people had he killed with this sword?" he always thought. But every time Robin thought of it the more he didn't want to know.

Still holding Edgar's sword, Robin began, "I know it was short notice but we have an emergency crisis that involves all of us."

"I say, if you would have solved the crisis we wouldn't be here." Jinx said and everyone in room nodded with her statement. "Honestly, Rob you have more problems now then you had before. What you found something else to stress you more instead of Slade?"

Ignoring Jinx's remark, "This is far bigger than Slade ever was and more dangerous than the Brotherhood ." Robin said, the other Titans who haven't heard of the Eternals were shocked when Robin recalled the shooting at the mall.

"It is just a precaution, but from now on I think it is better that all of us should stay here in Jump City in case the Eternals want to fight. Since we are at full strength the Eternals won't be able to stop us." Robin sounded confident but deep down he knew he was covering for the true fear that all won't be well.

"What do mean? You know we have other cities to defend, right?" Pantha said.

"Well not really, just petty theft." Speedy said. "Let them feel secure when we return."

"I know it isn't easy, but the Eternal may be our greatest threat of all. They kidnapped and raped Raven they nearly destroyed the tower and eliminated us on the bridge." Cyborg jumped in. "Personally I want to kick some butt." That got cheers from other Titans.

"Have you tried to reason with them?" Mento of the Doom Patrol said.

"Reason? They tried to kill us!" Hot Spot said with almost a frightened voice. "I don't about you people, but reasoning with the Eternals is like reasoning with a hungry lion, man."

"These men must have some reason to hate us." Mento said, from what he heard of the Eternals he is willing to do what ever it takes to stop unnecessary blood shed. "May be we can make peace with them?"

"Have you gone crazy?" Bumblebee said. "We have fought them; they want no peace but our blood! Why would you want to work with them? They raped our friend and you want to slap them on the wrist like a bad kid then give it candy? What the hell is wrong is with you?"

"I was just saying--" Mento continued but Bumblebee just held out her hand at him to silence.

"And speaking of which where is Raven? And Beast Boy?" Jinx asked.

"Since Raven had a hard time dealing with the mall incident and her brother, we told Beast Boy to take her out on a date and we would fill them in on everything later." Robin said.

"Brother?" Kid Flash said. "Since when did Raven have a brother?"

"We were just as surprised as you, man. Don't worry he is unconscious." Argent said. "He barley made it alive after fighting the Eternals."

"What is his name?" Elasti-Girl of the Doom Patrol asked.

"Edgar, but he calls himself Edgar." Robin responded.

"Is he part of the team?" Mento asked.

The Titans who met Edgar and fought him, they almost wanted to laugh. But the memory of him fighting and killing Eternals made them want to cry more. To them Edgar was a menace and a threat. But they had no clue what to think of him after the battle on the bridge.

"Yes and no." Robin finally answered.

"But mostly no!" a voice broke in. When Robin looked to see who said that, all of the color of his face drained, while the other Titans turned to see only gasps and blank stares greeted Edgar himself as he walked through the entrance and walked slowly toward the Titans and Doom Patrol.

Edgar walked in slowly for dramatic affect, but mostly his legs ached and he didn't want anymore pain. When he reached the couch where a lot of Titans were sitting, they suddenly jumped away like it was fire all of a sudden.

"Nice to know I can make oppression on you all." Edgar said keeping his face straight and not let on he was enjoying the look on the Titans faces.

"I can see you're awake." Robin said after gaining the courage to stand to the man that brought pain and misery to the Titans, but also time to prepare mostly.

"Nope, I'm just talking in my sleep." Edgar remarked sarcastically. "But I can still see you're dumb as ever, Titan." He made sure he sounded as nice as possible but still keeping his sarcasm fresh. "And I see that you brought over the other idiots as well. Nice to meet to you all." Edgar then made a curtsy.

For a minute the Titans didn't know what to say. Edgar seemed to act like a overly restricted father that if you even breath without his say so, you're whipped. His face showed so much seriousness and was strict, that even though he had a male version of Raven's face and his white hair gleamed in the light, his eyes showed much anger and pain that when he looked at the Titans Edgar made some of them look away.

"Silent bunch of idiot though." Edgar muttered. Before turning his attention to Robin. Robin shifted his weight to one foot while he held his sword…his sword? Edgar seemed to glide past the Titans and so close to Robin that he actually had to step back.

Edgar looked down on Robin, literally. He was a foot taller than him, Edgar was shorter than Cyborg and Pantha and the Doom Patrol, didn't mean nothing if a man could intimidate his enemies.

"I request you return my sword." Edgar said holding out his hand. Robin hesitated, he doesn't know what Edgar would do once he got his sword back. Edgar could tell what Robin was thinking, for he too was thinking of what he was going to do with the Titans.

"Look, Titans, if I wanted to hurt you I would've already done it by now." Edgar said. "The only thing that is preventing me is that you took me in under your roof and nursed me back. I may hate you Titans, but I do respect what you've done. For that I only want is my sword."

"Answer me this, how many lives did this sword take away?" Robin asked.

"Enough to give me nightmare about them." Edgar replied, Robin handed the katana to Edgar. For a moment everyone thought Edgar would go back on his promise, when Edgar pulled his sword our and studied the blade, the sharpness and its deadly rhythm. This sword had saved him plenty of times, not just from the Eternals but from the darkest creatures from hell.

Edgar put the sword away in its sheath and turned to walk away. But the entrance door opened and everyone, including Edgar looked over. Raven and Beast Boy entered the room and noticed the utter silence. Raven wondered what they missed but then she happened to glance to see Edgar standing near Robin. For the first time since Edgar turned out to be Raven's brother, she was nervous, scared and happy all at once.

Beast Boy stood at amazement as Edgar moved out of the Titan crowd and headed towards Raven. Raven walked towards Edgar, passing Beast Boy. Edgar and Raven meet almost in the middle as all the Titans looked on to see what is too happened.

Both Raven and Edgar looked at each other in silence. The Titans wondered what was going through there minds. When neither of them hugged nor say something gushy, everyone began to wonder. But as the Titans watched Raven and her twin brother, they could actually see the resemblance in their face, eyes and that similar stare. Only difference is Raven has violet hair and was short, while Edgar was taller and had white hair.

"It is good to see that you're feeling well." Raven finally said, her voice showed no excitement or joy, like she was suppressing it.

"I may look well, but I don't feel it. But it's nice to see you without you trying to kill me." Edgar said, doing the same thing Raven was doing, suppressing anything unnatural to them.

For a moment, Raven and Edgar spoke no more. They were noticing the Titans staring at them; they could tell they were expecting a show. Instead of giving in, Edgar moved to Raven's side while he was going to leave the room.

"We'll speak later without our friends wanting a show." Edgar said and Raven nodded. While Edgar was leaving the room, Beast Boy glared at him in anger when Edgar stared right back as he left the room and the door slide shut.

Next was a strange silence, none of the Titans believed including Raven expected Edgar was back. Besides worrying about the Eternals, they had to worry if Edgar will kill them in the night. Even they thought Edgar was a far greater threat now, and that the Eternals were a side show.

"You're brother is quite something Raven." Cyborg said breaking the silence.

Raven smirked. "Expect the unexpected with him." She said and that was all that summed up who Edgar was…

Edgar awakes! What will the Titan do? Expect confrontations between Shadow and the Titans. Chapter 3 coming soon...) PS my warning if no reviews come in, I won't post any more stories until I get some. Just to warn you.- N2Darkness


	3. Chapter 3

I guess some of you are pretty bored of my story by now. Well, isn't the point to build up on a story and give it plots and make the story seem believable even if it is fiction? So far, I'm building to the point, so bare with me the long wait...at least you don't have write it!

* * *

CH3

Edgar wasn't what you would call a happy camper. Not only was he mad about nearly dying for the Titans, which he didn't do it on purpose, but the fact he is at the Titans mercy for taking him in and healing him back. He hated the idea of relying on others for protection and shelter. Today, Edgar not only felt that way, but he scorned the thought of being tested by doctors which what was happening to him right now. All of this was happening in the Titan tower, in the room which Edgar had woken up in…

The same doctor that treated Raven after her return from the Eternals was treating her brother, and testing that was as going well. The doctor did the usual routine, checking reflexes on the legs, heart rates, blood pressure, seeing if the eye recedes to light and all that. But the doctor had to check the wounds and infections all over Edgar's body seeing they were treated well.

Raven was in the same room, watching the doctor poke and probe Edgar. As her brother sat on the bed, shirtless, she was seeing all the bandages removes and looking at the massive sword wounds across his chest. She almost could picture Edgar lying on the asphalt, in a bloody mess at the hands of the Eternals. Raven still couldn't believe he survived it all, not only Edgar fought the Eternals to a standstill which the Titans couldn't do before, but made them fear him.

This wasn't the case before. Raven thought her twin brother, Edgar as she knows him by, was a soldier in the Azarathian army fighting Trigon's mortal worshipers in a gigantic civil war that consumed her world. Three years ago Raven heard Edgar was killed. Ever since, she lived in a world full of darkness and loneliness, until after the Eternals attack, a person called Edgar came from Azarath with a message for her that eventually Edgar turned out to be Edgar.

Despite the truth, Raven couldn't believe she was looking at her brother. After all this time, he was alive and he didn't tell her. She doesn't know Edgar's reasons for neglecting to tell her, but what ever his reasons, Raven was assured Edgar had good reasons…

"Well, Mr. Roth," the doctor said after finishing his inspection on Edgar, which he was putting back on his shirt. "You seem better since I last saw when your wounds became infected a while back, now they seem to be healing quite fine."

"That's fine, except that they'll become scars." Edgar added bleakly.

The doctor nodded. "True, you may never want to go to a public beach unless you want people wondering what you went through. Anyway, I would suggest you let the wounds heal and avoid any body stress, like extreme exercising and hero work." Edgar agreed while the doctor collected his equipment. "That's good Mr. Roth."

As the doctor was leaving, he stopped by Raven. "If anything should go wrong contact me." He said to her as he left the room.

For a moment there was a strange silence happening between Raven and Edgar. Only signs that there was life were when Edgar moved off the bed and walking to the window in the room. It was strange. Where to begin? How do you pick up a shattered life after three years in the darkness? First of all how do you explain it?

Finally, the silence was shattered… "You have so many questions but nowhere to begin." Edgar said while he still was looking out the window.

"Yes I do Edgar." Raven said. "Why did you lie about being dead? Why did you ever send me a letter telling me you were alive?" Raven could feel the anger inside her grow as she felt bitterness and pain as she looked at her twin. The lying deceiving brother!

"To clarify, Rachel I didn't do it on purpose." Edgar said turning to Raven. "What I told you about me getting shot in the back was true, except the concept of being a coward."

"Oh, really? Then why did they say you died?" Raven said, she could no longer hold back her anger. She felt like a volcano ready to explode. Edgar seemed unfazed as he kept his wits and his cool. Unlike Raven, Edgar has more control over his emotions. Unlike his sister, Edgar actually can express his motion more freely. But he has a habit to show none, which he was doing to Raven.

"Some of the soldiers I led saw me get shot, when they saw me fall wounded they ran back to base and said I was dead." Edgar said keeping his emotions from showing. "Another reason Rachel was that I was reported missing until those men told them my fate. Two days later, some thieves looking for something to sell off dead men where I was, found that I was alive. Even though the thieves were thieves they still reported me in a medical field." Raven raised her eyebrow like she did when she thought something was suspicious, even though Edgar was her twin brother she found this story hard to believe.

"Then why didn't you ever contact me?" She said.

Edgar raised his eyebrow similar to what Raven did. "Rachel, I was unconscious for days. When I came too, I was sick with fever which nearly killed me. Then there were infections from the wound and more sickness." By the way Edgar's words came out like he was telling a story. "By the time I was well enough for duty, it had been months and when I heard that they already sent you my death reports, I couldn't do a thing about it."

"Still, that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me." Raven said.

"You are one stubborn bitch." Edgar muttered while Raven smiled like she was admitting she was one. "Probably why is because I didn't want to give you false hope. First you hear I was dead. You weep and mourn. Then you know I was alive. Next you are giving hope that all is well. Finally you get another letter stating I was killed, this time for real. What do you do? Your life is shattered and you go into a deep depression that leads to an uncertain future. You think I wanted that for you? Give you hope that I may come out of the war alive only to have it blow up in your face? If I died after the fact that you already know I was dead before that probably saved you more grief than you realize."

"That doesn't mean that you lied to me for three years." Raven said as she marched towards Edgar. She was only inches away from him, but he held his ground as he saw the fury in her eyes. "I did weep for you and I did go into a depression. All this time you lived? I suffered from deep loneliness and you were playing soldier?"

"Don't give me that guilty feeling. You didn't think I suffered? You don't know the feeling while my fellow comrades got gifts from their home while I sat in mud, trying to imagine what you're doing without knowing how you feel? I was lonelier than you know." Edgar felt his own anger swelling up in his veins. He didn't like to be questioned and insulted for his deeds he thought were good.

"Then why did you do it?" Raven said while her anger swelled up into bitter tears.

"Answer me this, once you were done mourning for me did you feel relief?" Edgar asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you or did you not feel relief that you no longer had to worry about me?"

Raven actually never thought of it. After she heard, she felt nothing more. She no longer cried to herself while the Titans had no clue that her life was shattered, it was like they never heard the crash. When she looked back, she recalled nothing. No more mourning, no more pain…she felt hollow. Since then she must've felt…relieved. No longer had she have to worry about the war, no longer caring if millions of her own people died, she no more cared about Azarath. The only thing she had there she felt for, was dead…

"Yes," Raven finally answered.

"Then I too didn't have to linger any thought about you. I knew you could take care of yourself. But I felt relief that I no longer had to worry about you worrying about me. I could just do my work, if I die so what. You shoved me in the back of your memory. Like you ever cared." Edgar's word felt like multiple slash wounds on Raven's personality. Now she felt guilty about forgetting him.

Right then, Raven went and hugged Edgar. She gripped him hard as she ever did. Edgar was surprised by the move, but he gently hugged his sister. Despite this talk, they felt happy. After war and bitter fighting both on Azarath and Earth, the Roth twins couldn't help but feel whole again. It was like seeing your favorite toy after many years after going on with your life. You may have left it behind and forgotten about it, but when you saw it…memories flashed back when you had so much joy that you couldn't help but feel the same passion as you did when you first played with it.

They didn't let go for sometime, each of them were remembering those good times. Where they laughed together, played with each other and were happy. They were there for each other when one of them was hurt to comfort and to heal. Raven and Edgar were friends as well as siblings and couldn't help but feel like themselves again, before war and despair.

Beast Boy was watching Robin in the living along with the entire Titan team and Doom Patrol, watching Robin lecturing on some new tactics he worked on to battle against the Eternals. Beast Boy wasn't listening, like he ever did when it matters. His thoughts were on Raven. She was given leave to see watch the doctor examination Edgar. But a while ago, the doctor left. What was she doing now?

"Beast Boy, pay attention!" Robin shouted. Beast Boy flinched when he didn't realize he was being called upon.

"Sorry, Rob. Day dreaming." Beast Boy replied innocently.

"Day dream on Raven's watch, not mine. As I was saying, if we attack the Eternals on multiple fronts and I mean attack them at the same time but at different locations we may have the advantage of beating them." Robin said. "Any questions?"

Jinx raised her hand, "Why don't we use Edgar to fight? I mean he fought them to a standstill, why not use him?" that got most the Titans to agree with her.

"If you didn't notice, he hates us. The only reason Edgar fought the Eternals was because they were going to kill Raven. Besides, I won't use a man that is willing to kill others." Robin replied.

Jinx persisted, "Still why not? The Eternals tried to kill you, why aren't you willing to do the same?"

"Because that was how I was trained. Killing is a last measure and Edgar is willing to use that to accomplish what ever he wants. I not like that. And that's how we should be." Robin said with most confidence he had to show he was serious

Finally Jinx sighed a martyr's sigh. "We are all going to die." She said.

"Anything else that doesn't conclude using Raven's brother or have I made myself clear?" No one raised their hands our spoke out. "No? That's it, were done." Robin ended as the Titans began to leave the room. Everybody left except Robin and Beast Boy.

"Jinx has a point. The Eternals are willing to kill us all, why not meet them at their own level?" Beast Boy asked.

"I won't become my enemies. I've sworn that I'll never use my skills to take a life. I don't want to put the Titans to that level either." Robin said. He remembered the training with a certain bat. Recalled the revenge he wanted after his parents were killed, but after that training he no longer felt compelled to take his enemies life, but to save them from themselves.

"Are willing to die for what ever you believe in, man?" Beast Boy asked. "I admit I have no heart to kill, man, but in these times it seems like an optional choose. Edgar had the choose between letting them kill us or kill them to stop them. I know it sounds like a horrible idea, but Robin you have to realize that sometimes taking a life for the greater good is more important than ones ideals."

"Since when did you become so full of advice?" Robin asked.

"Since I loved Raven." Beast Boy said, they both laughed.

"Maybe your right. Till that time comes, it is not an option." Robin said turning to leave. "Thanks for the advice anyway." He then left the room while Beast Boy thought if he would put his own advice to the test sooner or later…

While Robin was heading for his room, thinking of what Beast Boy said, he didn't realize Edgar was heading in his direction. Accidently both ran into each other. When Robin turned to apologize, he instead stared into very suspicious menacing eyes that reminded him of Raven's but crueler…

"I suspected you Titans to be dumb, but blind? Only proves Rachel is hanging around a bunch of stupid blind people in costumes." Edgar said caring not if his scorn for the Titans was heard inside the entire tower.

"I'm sorry." Robin said. "I have no clue why you hate us so much Edgar, but it doesn't give you reason to insult us all the time. We do great thing for people. I can't see why that's insulting to you."

"You think by wearing a mask and a uniform proves to others that is what it takes to do a great thing, that's insulting!" Edgar said. "I have lived along side soldiers who did great things without the rewards of fame or wealth. Most of them died for what ever reason they wanted. They died for the greater good, and I didn't see them praised as heroes as hundreds of thousands died to stop evil. You Titans think that beating up a few guys who care only for themselves makes you one? No, anyone can do great thing for others, but it is their sacrifice for what ever they believed in that makes them heroes."

"Do consider yourself one then?" Robin asked.

"I stood with giants; I fought along side men and women who gave the ultimate sacrifice for a cause they so dearly believed in. I was only part of it, I considered them heroes while you Titans give them a bad name." Edgar said. No longer carrying for Robin, Edgar walked away leaving Robin with more things to ponder than he had when he woke up this morning….

* * *

(Review please, I still accept constructive criticism. Things should start heating up soon...CH4 coming in...)


	4. Chapter 4

Now we get to a turning point, still if you made this far, you seriously want me to continue. Anyway, if you want me to go on, please review, even if this is revised, those who had responded to my story, please continue to do so, this continues because of the readers!

* * *

CH4

For the past few days the Titans trained and trained. Effortlessly everyone tried to strengthen their weakness, only turning out more troubles within ones attack. For example, Raven was trying to add more spells to her arsenal, only she kept mixing some of the magic words with other ones and the effect are catastrophic. Each time they tried, harder it is to over come them.

Edgar thought this was amusing. He knew the Titans can't over come their weaknesses unless they conquer their own fear, or at least overcome them. While Edgar watched his sister try new spells, he couldn't help but get annoyed by her mixing up the simplest spells, like his magic neutralizer spell, Bar-Ruk. One time he tried to help her only for Raven to tell him the usual Raven fashion, "I don't need anyone's help, I'm fine." She said to him. Edgar thought that was folly, even he needs help. Sometimes.

Soon the Titans skills will be put to the test.

By the mid-afternoon, the sun finally had punctured the snow storm that whitened Jump City for the past few days. The Titans had just finished their training for the day. They were all bushed. Most left for their room, others went into town, some went to train more, while the rest went into the living room where the events of the day truly began.

Raven made her tea and was heading towards the couch with a book in her hand. She was trying to remember what specific spells do, but some were black magic which she tried to avoid since a certain dragon lover of hers used her. She sat by Beast Boy, who was playing a racing game, without taking his eyes off the TV, he smiled at her. Raven smiled a little as she took her sit.

Robin was talking with Mento, leader of the Doom Patrol about how to improve some of his tactics. Starfire was talking with Jinx and her sister about some of the latest fashions around, while Kid Flash talked with Mas y Menos of their track records across the room. Terra came in a few seconds later caring a book, where she went into a corner and began to read.

For a while, nothing happened, everyone was enjoying themselves. Until Edgar walked in, caring his own book, the one Raven gave him…_All Quiet on the Western Front._ He noticed Raven was by Beast Boy, he rolled his eyes in annoyance…ever since finding out Raven was seeing him, he couldn't feel but betrayed by her choice of the most pathetic excused of a man… When the others paid him no trouble, her turned his attention to Terra who was sitting alone in a corner reading.

He turned and walked over to her. Edgar could tell Terra was into her book for her not to notice him standing there. Edgar tilted his head sideways to get a view of Terra's book title, _Killer Angels_. When Edgar looked closer at the cover, he noticed a battlefield with men fight and dying on it.

"Are you sure you should read about such things?" Edgar said making Terra jump. Terra glared at Edgar with those bright blue eyes, she also made a sour face at him. He couldn't help but smile that immediately melted Terra's anger from her face.

"I shouldn't? Why not?" Terra asked.

"War is not a place for innocent minds. Even if the war is fictional, one can't imagine the truth about it." Edgar said taking a seat beside her. "_Killer Angels?_ What war is this about?"

"American Civil War, battle of Gettysburg." Terra said. When she noticed Edgar was carrying his own book, she was curious. "What are you reading?"

Edgar showed her the book cover, when Terra read it her eyes widened. She heard of the book but never actually read it. Terra kept her hobbies separate from her life as a Titan. And that is her secret love for books. She didn't want to be called a bookworm and read only chance she gets, but since her return back to the Titans, she careless what the others thought of her.

"What war is yours in?" She asked after staring at the book for a minute.

"World War I." Edgar replied.

"How do you like it?"

"Probably the best book I've read from this planet. The author sure knows what a soldier goes through in war with death surrounding him and misery." Edgar said leaning against the wall.

"You've been through a war?" Terra heard Raven talking a bit about her early life, with Edgar going off to war.

"Yes, a civil war on a world scale." Edgar said leaving Terra's mind to wonder how could a planet be engulfed in a civil war that turned out to become a world war? But the more Terra thought about it, the more she pictured Earth as the world wide war with only two sides on it, not like the both world wars with some neutrals, others in the fighting, but a war that every nation is choosing a side.

"Was it must've been horrible?" She said. She looked into Edgar's eyes, Terra saw that Edgar needed not to answer she saw the expression on his face. Then she realized she had no idea what Edgar had been through, she read multiple war novels but she never contemplated what a war would have been like. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that."

"You're the first to ask me that." Edgar said. "Don't worry about it, its may have passed, but the war is alive in me. Till the day I die, the war will still go on." Terra couldn't even picture him fighting in a battle, killing and fighting. But then she remembered the battle on the bridge. All of a sudden, Terra got it! Edgar fought like a soldier! Because he was a soldier. And that explains why Raven thought he was dead. It summed up of who Edgar was…

After a few minute of not talking, Terra started a conversation about Edgar's book which he began to ask Terra about hers, then it lead to other books each other has read and it went on and on…

They totally forgot that others where in the room. First to notice was Jinx, who glanced over just to see what was happening. At first Jinx was surprised, then bewildered. She wondered how Terra got Edgar into a conversation that didn't lead to him making nasty remarks about the Titans. Nobody knew about Terra accidently kissing Edgar months ago and the friendship that sprouted from fear and the fight with a common enemy.

OF course Jinx wasn't a person to interfere with the other Titans private life, but she couldn't help but wonder if Edgar and Terra ever…? Again she didn't dwell on it. But it doesn't mean she was a bit jealous of Terra, she too found Edgar attractive. _If there just friends, may be I can blow off Kid Flash for Edgar! NOT! _Jinx thought to herself.

Edgar and Terra's conversation went on for awhile; longer they talked, longer both felt comfortable enough to expand on their relationship… Edgar felt uneasy soon, he didn't know what to think of Terra. He liked her, but as a friend and that kiss was accidental…was it?

Finally Edgar had to end it… "It is nice to know you're smarter than you let on. Not only you're smart and well read, you know what to do on…certain occasions." Edgar was of course mentioning their kiss. "Please forgive me, but I have some things to settle with Rachel. Enjoy your book." He got up from the floor, gave Terra a nod and left.

Terra thought that was strange, but she didn't dwell on it for too long. She smiled to herself as she opened her book and read from where she left off…

Edgar walked past Jinx and the Tarmeranian girls and towards Raven and Beast Boy. Edgar tapped on Raven's shoulder making her jolt upwards. Raven was startled and embarrassed that someone could catch her off guard. She was about to give however a few lessons from her "Not to make Raven mad!" lessons. But when she saw Edgar staring at her, she felt like a turtle retreating back into its shell.

"We need to speak, Rachel." Edgar said he knew he was going to make Raven mad at him. HE heard rumors that Raven had hurt a few Titans for disturbing her. But Edgar was the only few people in Raven's life that can make her stop dead in her tracks like he did here.

"Can we do this later, Edgar?" Raven asked, quickly recovering from the surprise Edgar has given her.

"No," Edgar said plainly.

"Is there a problem Rae?" Beast Boy asked, when he noticed Raven had jolted. Being slow he didn't see Edgar standing there. When Edgar and Beast Boy made eye contact sparks were lit. Slowly Beast Boy rose from his seat and tried to gain full height to match Edgar's. "IF Raven doesn't want to come, she doesn't have to." He said with the most confidence he had.

Edgar raised his eyebrow in surprise. But seeing the challenge in Beast Boy's confidence, he straightened up, dwarfing the green changeling. "This is none of your affairs boy." Edgar said in the most cruel voice his voice could allow.

"It is when it concerns Raven it does, man." Beast Boy said, to others he looked brave and bold. But in Beast Boy's thoughts he knew he was taunting the devil himself, and that wasn't good.

"What makes you think you have a right in butt in my affairs with my sister?" Edgar said.

"Since her brother decided to play dead and leave her alone in the world." Beast Boy replied.

Before anyone could imagine what Edgar would do to Beast Boy would surprise Edgar himself. He did nothing, but didn't mean Beast Boy wouldn't suffer for it.

"You're lucky Rachel is right here or I'll make you regret your words." Edgar said turning to Rachel with the most scorn his eyes could muster. Truly Edgar hated Beast Boy and he hated Raven for being his girl friend. To Raven, he said, "You have a fine choose in bastards Rachel. Well talk later then." Edgar turned and left the room.

While Raven and Beast Boy didn't notice, but everyone in the room was staring right at them. Robin was amazed that Edgar backed down from a fight Beast Boy knew he was provoking. Terra who looked up from her book to see what was going on only to catch Beast Boy's remark to Edgar about him playing dead. She knew Beast Boy was in trouble, but she felt relief that Edgar backed down…

Raven turned to Beast Boy, her face showed the ghostly horror that she felt inside her heart. "That has to be the most stupid thing you could have ever said to him. You didn't have to do that Beast Boy, you know Edgar won't take this sitting down, I'm afraid he'll get you back."

"What's to worry Raven?" Beast Boy said. "What could Edgar possible do to me that could be life threatening?"

"You really don't want to know." Raven said. She then walked out of the room, hoping to catch her brother before everything blows up in a bloody conflict.

After Raven left the room, Beast Boy noticed everyone staring at him.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Beast Boy asked.

Everyone nodded. Beast Boy felt ghostly Edgar surround him. Slowly Beast Boy morphed into a fly and buzzed off, hoping to avoid Edgar. Deep in his mind Beast Boy knew it would take more than hiding as a fly to escape Edgar's wrath, but the only problem was…what would?

For the past few days nothing happened. No one found a dead Titan with a katana plunged into their chests. Beast Boy was glad it wasn't him. Ever since their confrontation in the living room, Beast Boy began being social in big crowds of his friends and being by Raven when ever he can, but when he is alone he can feel Shaodw was right behind with something menacing in the darkness. But the question that haunted him since was when? When was Edgar going to get it over with?

As the week went by, nothing changed. Training, training and more training. Training again training then and training now and future training, etc. Then on the last day of the week…the sirens rang!

Every Titan…from the Titans East, to the Doom Patrol and the multiple other…ran into the living room. On the TV, it showed police and cameramen everywhere surrounding the pizza parlor that the Titans hang out so much. With the cameras rolling the Titans could see a few dozen men dressed in 

black uniforms and armor carrying swords and…guns!…pointing them at a few dozen men, women and children, especially the children were the ones with the guns pointing at them.

"Eternals," Robin said. He knew it was the time to strike them. After weeks of preparing, he felt everyone was ready to challenge the Eternals…but the thing that surprised him the most was that they were carrying guns and that their uniforms were different…almost future like.

"I guess we are going to fight then?" Kid Flash said.

"Yes," Robin said, just when he was about to say "Titans go!" Edgar walked in the room.

"What is the situation?" Edgar asked.

"Hostage." Robin replied.

"Need my help?"

"This is none of you're affairs Edgar." Cyborg said.

"It is my affair as well as yours Titans. They raped my sister and nearly killed me, you don't think I have a bone to pick with them, do you?" Edgar said.

"You are still in no condition to fight anyway. We would like you to help, but I'm not going to be responsible if a crippled soldier wants to fight and get hurt." Robin's words stung. Edgar clinched his fist tight. He didn't reply but left the room.

Raven was disgusted of how the Titans were treating him. First Beast Boy now Robin! He was only trying to help, even if it was for his own vendetta, he was trying to help. But Raven knew she couldn't do a thing about it. Edgar was bitter and the Titans were insulting. She had a feeling things between her brother and her friends will boil over to a fight, but right now that wasn't her biggest concern.

Soon all the Titans ran out of the room getting into their cars, motorcycles or using their gifts to fly or run. No matter how the Titans travelled, it only mattered if they get to the hostage situation before it turns into a massacre.

Back at the Tower, Edgar watched from the roof as the Titans went off. He still felt insulted from what Robin said, but he couldn't help but have a strange feeling in his gut that this situation wasn't only a test for the Titans but for the Eternals as well. Edgar knew the Titans, despite their effortless training, the Eternals still had the upper hand. He knows it, because he fought a similar war.

Edgar left the roof and went back into the tower. For a few moments Edgar stood their in the living room watching the TV as it still showed the hostage situation. As the TV showed the Eternals in their fancy new uniforms holding rifles at innocent children brought Edgar back when a building full of children in Azarath was destroyed by the enemy. As he continued to stare at the screen, clearer the picture was. Staring closer, Edgar sat in the windows of the pizza parlor that, even though it was dark inside, he could see vague shapes of a machine gun, even though Edgar never saw one till this minute!

"A trap!" Edgar said to himself. "They're laying a trap for them."

Knowing he couldn't warn them, they wouldn't believe him anyway. OF course it is Edgar fro you to think Edgar wouldn't mind seeing the Titans get cut down to bloody pulp on TV, but knowing his sister was with him and his only friend Terra. Edgar felt his heart thump with pure determination like he did back in the war not to let anyone fall prey to traps like the one the Eternals wisely planned.

Edgar knew what he had to do…

* * *

What will happen next? Hate the suspense...like I said before, review or no go! Hope to hear from you...


	5. Chapter 5

Here is some action, thanks to restricted time I had in writing the chapter, it may not seem as bloody and horrid as I make the rating is, soon it will be, this is just an appetizer, enjoy!

* * *

CH5

When the Titans got to the pizza parlor, cops and news reporters and bystanders stood outside. As soon as the Titans came up, for the cops and the other people around, it was all of a relief. Since the hostage situations brought the crowds attention and seeing young little children hoping to eat some good pizza only to have villains holding them at gun point with no pizza at all!

"What is the situation?" Robin asked a nearest cop.

The cop turned towards Robin, said, "From reports, at least thirty women and men, plus a dozen little kids are held hostage and about ten armed men with rifles and what else they got in there. We have the whole building surrounded but them criminals refused to surrender. I'm afraid this is going to be along stand off." By the way the cop said it; he wasn't enjoying the whole ordeal, not when lives are in your hands.

"It won't, not while all of us are around." Robin said, assuring the cop. Even though Robin sound like he meant it, but deep down he knew the Titans weren't enough. _Maybe I should've brought Edgar along… _He thought as he turned the huge mass of superhero teens… Robin repeated the cop's report to his friends. Some made commits that the Eternals were to suffer, and others seemed to agree, but Robin still had that feeling in him.

While the Titans waited for the right time to strike, the cops tried to talk to the Eternals inside the pizza place. The same cop that Robin talked too now held a loud speaker, said, "This the police, we have the place surrounded," typical police fashion, police lights flashing, police holding back a anxious crowd and huddled behind their cruisers as they pointed their guns pointing at the windows. "Put your weapons down and come up with your hands up and we can avoid any blood shed."

For a moment the cops and the Titans waited for an answer. Nothing happened at first. The cop repeated his message and listened. Again there was silence. Everyone was holding their breaths now, but he cop was losing his patients.

Almost practically screaming in the loud speaker, "Look we don't want anyone hurt! If your not coming out release the children at least."

Then something happened that everyone was astounded…one of them spoke.

"You can just kiss my ass you pussy freaks!" a Eternal screamed out. "We won't negotiate with you or the pathetic Titans, we don't talk with anyone that is against our dreams of purification of all things corrupt and vile! And besides if the Titans want us, they have to come and get us!"By the way that sounded, the Eternals wanted the Titans too come.

"Alright that one is mine man," Speedy said, he reached for his bow and arrows and started to run for the door. Robin and the other shouted at him, even the police and onlookers added their own.

But before Speedy was close to the pizza palace's entrance, glass exploded followed by the sounds of a constant _BARK BARK BARK_. Soon every one ducked behind everything that was around. 

Speed was cut up by the glass but alive, by now he was on the pavement covering his head as he crawled to the nearest police car, leaving behind his weapons.

Bullets pounded everywhere, clashing with metal, glass and concrete in a continuous stream. The machine gun that the Eternals brought rotated around the scene. Hitting the police cruisers and whatever bullets decided to chew up, bullets aren't really picky of what they hit…

"They have a machine gun?" Robin said to the policemen, surprised.

"Who know?" the police officer said, shrugging while he kept his head down. His fellow police took pop shoots with pistols but that only attracted the Eternal mounting the gun's attention. Every time one of the Titans drew any closer to the pizza parlor, new sounds, not the machine gun but small _Pop Pop _sounds. Like Speedy, the other Titans ducked and retreated.

"Rifles?" Robin again looked to the police who could only shrug.

"Man, what do we do?" Cyborg asked Robin as more bullets zipped above their heads.

For the first time as leader of the Titans, Robin couldn't help but show his remorse as the Titans soon realized they just became part of a whole new game that involved fanatics, murders, rapist and traitors… As the Titans were pinned down by Eternal gun power, deep within the Edgars near the alley way next the Pizza Palace drew something that everyone thought of to include but declined a man who could play at the Eternals' game…

Edgar panted as he ran from alley to alley way. Nobody took notice of him as he moved along the citizens of Jump City as they were all concerned of the stand off between the Titans, the Police and the Eternals at the Pizza place. Edgars only got the news of the Titans attempt but were thrown back because of gun fire. That only proved Edgar's worst fears.

Closer each foot step drew him near the scene. Every muscle in his legs was throbbing with pain and his lungs seemed they wanted to burst. Ignoring the pain and his lungs Edgar pushed forward dodging cars and people while carrying his katana and his dented helmet. Finally when he was a block away from the scene, Edgar still had to be in the darkness to avoid the police patrol and barricade.

Knowing this is just plain suicide, but it isn't like Edgar never done anything dangerous before, far from it. But what made it difficult is that he hasn't done this kind of work since the end of the war in Azarath and he wasn't in his top physical shape as he was in when he came here months ago.

Wiping away the sweat from his eyes and catching his breath as he listened as the Eternals shot at the Titans and the law enforcement. Figuring out that the Titans weren't stopping them Edgar hated being the one doing the suicide crap, but he knew the Titans weren't up for the task. When Edgar caught what remaining breathe he could, Edgar waited till the guards turned before dashing it across the street before any of the guards knew someone just past them.

Why not use his magic?

Edgar wasn't the biggest fan nor the greatest magician as his sister was, so he hardly used it only when it was necessary. During the civil war, Edgar used an Earthlings equivalent to an automatic rifle called the muskare. Although good at his sword, Edgar would rather have a muskare right now. Deep down, this was a mission that requires stealth, and Edgar was good at that…

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_ Edgar muttered and his body glowed white as began to fly threw the walls of the buildings before he made near the side of the pizza place undetected.

"So far so good." Edgar said to himself as he walked down the alley to see if the pizza place had any back door, which it turned out it did.

Turning the knob, only to see it was locked. Edgar rolled his eves as he said the magical words again and he went through the door. Once he was inside, Edgar only was beginning to see this was going to be more difficult than he imagined.

The back room was dark and Edgar had trouble finding the entrance to the kitchen. When he was walking as quietly as he could, Edgar moved passed cold pizza; some were still in on the pans. The smell of garlic, meat and cheese and the foulness of burnt pizza made Edgar wonder why any one would eat this crap. When he came to the door way to the restaurant, far from the cash register and the service desk, Edgar saw the hostages, most of them women and children. By the look they were tired and miserable and the Eternals.

But these weren't the same Eternals he fought on the bridge. They no longer dressed in the shrouds, armor and skull masks. These Eternals were dressed in black heavy armor that looked like some kind of uniform. Their masks were like giant helmets that covered their heads, but were made to look like the skull masks of before. Some Eternals carried swords those were the ones guarding the hostages. The others carried rifles and machine guns that used the surrounding furniture, tables and chairs to make barricade.

Edgar waited until the Eternals started firing. Slowly moving the door open, Edgar slipped behind the service desk. Waiting longer now, Edgar felt his heart pumping and his blood rushing. Sweating, Edgar felt a sudden coldness of his surrounding. He knew it was fear. He knew this was suicide and stupid, Edgar figured this out the minute he thought of it. Still, but it wasn't the fear that drove him to this, it wasn't the since of honor duty and love. This was something deep within him that began all those years in the fields of Azarath and in the streets of Fredericksburg. This was something he hated most, but he knew if he didn't do it, lives will be lost and Edgar wasn't going to let this happen…not this time.

Pulling his katana out of it sheath, Edgar drew near him. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths and relaxed, remembering times before war and destruction. Feeling at peace. Thoughts of Raven and their mother and protector, Azar…even Edgar let the thoughts of Terra enter his thoughts. Peace can't be won, for there is nothing called peace but harmony…

When nothing else came to his thoughts, but doing what he had to do, Edgar rose slowly to his feet, keeping himself out of sight Edgar moved around the desk to one of the Eternals holding a rifle. The first ones to notice him were the hostages, they gasped as Edgar quick moved his sword across the 

Eternal's throat. When the body fell, the other Eternals noticed, one began to charge him, Edgar raised his sword…

_Here's round two…_

Outside, the Titans kept their heads down as bullets and shrapnel zoomed everywhere. The constancy of the fire made each of the Titans wonder what they were here for anyway. But when the gun fire suddenly stopped, this made the police and the Titans come very suspicious. Instead of going to check it as they usually do, but they weren't taking any chances.

Screams and yells were coming from the pizza parlor, a few gun shots and more yelling made the Titans fear that the Eternals were executing the hostages. Robin, was about to charge hoping to inspire the others to follow, but stopped when an Eternal fell out of the window and he started to crawl away. Soon more Eternals began scrambling out of the pizza parlor; some by the look were running away from something. One Eternal carried a rifle and began starting to shoot back at the parlor, but a white mass whip wrapped around the man's arm and threw him into a police cruiser. The police began nabbing the frightened Eternals, all them were surrendered willingly.

Then all of a sudden the hostages began to run out of the pizza palace and into the police protection. Everyone who was watching was cheering. Then more people came out, but they weren't hostages but Eternals clutching one and other as they limbed as blood caressed down the armor. Soon police napped them. Everyone, police and Titans were wondering what the hell just happened. They knew the hostages didn't fight back; instead one more person came out clutching a bloodied katana, dressed in a long leather coat and a dented helmet…

Edgar walked out of the restaurant feeling happier about himself. Of course he had to reap another life away, but one was better than those of women and children. Knowing that the Titans weren't happy about him, Edgar ignored the stares and walked on. But as he continued Edgar clinched his ribs. One Eternal managed to hit him in the ribs during the fight.

Soon the police went and got hold of the hostages and lead them behind the cruisers and the Eternals were quickly handcuffed and dragged away. As they did their job, the Titans moved closer to Edgar who by this time was sitting down in the streets tired and weak. Raven ran over to see if he was alright. Robin, begin the one to antagonize the hero of the day said:

"What the hell do you call that?"

Edgar looked up at Robin, said, "Do you know that you have a gratitude problem you know that, boy?" Robin turned red with anger, his clinched his hand into a fist and looked as to strike him. Edgar smiled little when Robin couldn't do what he wanted, to him Robin was weak.

Finally other Titans started to congratulate him. Soon citizens came up, police came to shake his hands. But one that made Edgar feel really odd was that a young mom, came up to him, she came over and kissed him on the cheek and told him thank you. Edgar grew bright red that mafe some of the other Titans laugh, especially Terra.

As this was going, Edgar had noticed some of the Eternals, those who took off there helmets, were only smile and laughing. Feeling the chill come up his spine, and it wasn't the cold weather outside. When the Eternals were dragged away, Edgar felt ghostly Edgars everywhere, the signs of war the signs of death and destruction. What the Titans didn't know was that, like an animal sensing trouble before it comes, Edgar knew darkness was coming…

* * *

Next chapter will slow down, and this is the long awaited chapter 6, just to give you a hint, I'll ask why is Edgar so willing to kill and why are the Titans appalled, so you may want to ask yourself why also...


	6. Chapter 6

I won't waste anymore time giving you warnings now, read and review!

* * *

CH6

Back at the tower, in an interrogation room where Robin began a small talk with Edgar…

Edgar sat in a metal chair while Robin walked around the table in the middle of the room; you know those interrogation rooms from the police/crime movies.

"What hell were you thinking, Edgar!" Robin yelled. Edgar was in his own little world, really not listening. This only enraged Robin even more. "How dare you disobey me?! You could've gotten yourself killed."

This time Edgar responded. "But wouldn't be worth the cost Robin?" he said. Robin began to stumble for words, but Edgar spoke again, "Wouldn't you die for those hostages? Would the Titans? I did my duty."

"Oh, and what duty was that?" Robin asked.

"A soldier's duty is to protect the civilians of the nation, the nation itself, and if necessary die for the nation." Edgar quoted. Robin wanted to argue that, but how could he? Edgar was the only person he knew of that was so devoted to being a soldier. Edgar went on, "In order to do this, one must kill for the nation, even if you don't like it."

"So, you'll kill when it is necessary?" Robin asked. Edgar agreed. That is when Robin punched him in the face. Edgar was surprised Robin would take that with such ferocity, but the overall punch made him want to laugh at Robin, this interrogation was a hoax, Robin was only doing it for the show of being the brains and in control, which Edgar saw slowly he was losing. Robin then said, "Do you think all of this killing is the best of tactics?"

"Honestly, it is a better tactic than yours, obviously." Edgar replied. "You have to understand Titan, which the Eternals don't play by your rules, but by their own and as do me when it comes to certain situations."

"Like on the bridge?" Robin said. "You attacked us, then Raven, then the Eternals. When the time comes on certain situation, you'll refer to killing, right?"

"Of course, but you see, you Titans weren't the biggest threat to me before the Eternals."

"How so? We defeated you." Robin remarked, Edgar smirked, a first in a while.

"You weren't a threat to my life, though. Sure you beaten me, but I knew I'll survive. When it comes to the Eternals, I fight for my survival. In other words kill or be killed." Edgar shrugged and then continued his business of staring into space. Robin asked him a few more question, but Edgar was done talking to his interrogator, because he already had given Robin his answer.

Robin stormed out of the room, all angered and frustrated. Storming through the halls, Robin was tempted to go in and hit Edgar again, but he knew it wouldn't change a thing. Robin couldn't see the fact Edgar was a different sort of fighter, unlike his Titans; they'll fight to stop their enemies and save the citizens in danger. Edgar on the other hand is willing to destroy his enemy, without care, and if civilians get in the way, it was their fault.

Between the Teen Titans and Edgar Roth, though they fight for the same ideal, again differently, for the good of man kind, the Titans see that everyone should be saved at all cost. Edgar saw that do what you must to save the survivors, if few get killed, they are casualties of war. Robin couldn't understand the fact that Edgar was a war veteran. He will never, ever understand the horrors a soldier can go through, the thought of killing another human being was beyond Robin's comprehension, and Edgar knew that and so he tried not to explain to him or to Robin's Titans.

When Robin entered the open area where everyone was waiting, the first thing to escape from Robin's mouth was a small, but noticeable sigh of frustration.

"You alright, man?" Cyborg asked.

Robin moved his head side to side in reply. He moved to couch where he, pretty much just flopped on, and he sighed again in the shear comfort of the couch. Robin closed his eyes and imagined the world without Edgar or the Eternals, back to the days where he was in control and things weren't so stressful, sometimes he imagined a world where his parents were alive, then he wouldn't be here in a tower shaped as a T, but that was wishful thinking.

When Robin finally opened his eyes, immediately his gaze went to Raven, who was talking to Starfire and the rest of the Titan members of the female persuasion. When Raven felt some heavy eyes on her, she turned to see Robin glaring at her. The moment their eyes met, Raven saw the stress and tiredness of the leader. It has been nearly a year since the Eternals attack on the tower, but when she looked at Robin, she saw no longer the boy wonder, but a man who has aged considerably, not in body but in spirit and Raven saw it in Robin's eyes.

Finally Robin spoke, "How is it possible that Edgar could so heartless, Rae?"

"It isn't like he had any chose in the matter." Raven responded plainly. "It is like you had any chose in becoming the person you are now. Things happen, Rob, that are beyond our control, not even Edgar can help that. And neither can you."

Robin nodded his head in disagreement. "Your brother is a cold-hearted killer. You say he had no chose, Edgar said it is his job? What does that mean, Raven?" Robin asked in despair. "Despite the facts of the events earlier today, Edgar had the chose of either killing a man or anything else but, he chose the worst Raven, how can you say that he had no chose in the matter?" By the way Robin was sounding; he seemed to be on the edge of a growing and deepening depression.

By now everyone was listening to Robin. Now they figured the interrogation didn't work out as Robin planned it earlier. Raven knew she couldn't answer Robin's question, without questioning her own mistakes in her life, like leaving her brother to the flames of war to a world not like Azarath. The only one who could answer that question was Edgar himself. But Raven doubted her brother knew the answer himself.

No one had any answer to the questions Robin had asked without thinking of a controversial act in their life. Terra would've asked herself was it a good idea to betray the Titans? Starfire thought was it a good idea to leave her home? Beast Boy reminded himself of the procrastination he acted upon when Raven was in the hands of the Eternals, he asked himself was it worth the effort to escape when she was being raped? Every Titan and their allies mentally are asking themselves were the chooses in their lives no better than Edgar's chose to kill?

Later that night…

For the first time, there was a break in the winter storm that had engulfed the city for weeks. Although the temperature had dropped, didn't stop Edgar from coming up and looking at the stars. You see, Edgar had a different way of meditating than his sister's, he could stare off in space for hours, ignoring the world around him yet somehow knowing what was still going on around him. Here Edgar could think and puzzle points where he couldn't do by regularly sitting down and ponder, by staring off and thinking, it was Edgar's little way to relieve tension, by doing one thing, but doing something else at the same time.

So when Raven came up to the roof, Edgar knew she was there, but acted like he didn't notice. Raven grabbed and pulled her cloak tighter to herself as she moved to the side of her brother. At first Raven wondered what Edgar was doing out right now, till she glanced up at the clear night sky that was polluted with beautiful arrays of star lights that seemed to capture Raven's soul.

"Beautiful night, huh?" Edgar asked, without taking his attention off the stars and the thoughts that went through his mind.

Raven turned to her brother and smiled. She nodded and responded, "Diffidently is. Of course things seem more glamorous in the light after darkness." Raven then turned her attention back to the stars.

"In this case, the stars are more vivid after clouds have blocked the view." Edgar replied. "Life is the same way, after darkness and chaos for so long, when hope and peace comes through it is the most stunning and magnificent sight of all."

"Amen," Raven mouthed silently. Of course, her thoughts came to the disturbing question that had been asked earlier and Raven wondered if Edgar could actually answer for the chooses he has made so far in his life.

"Edgar," Raven said quietly, "are you proud of your decisions for your life?" This broke Edgar's concentration, he gave Raven a look like she was a loon.

"What makes you ask, Rachel?" Edgar asked.

Raven sighed and immediately regretted the question. "Are you proud of killing?" She asked. It pained her to the core of actually questioning her own brother. She didn't question Edgar's decision to go to war, but she didn't regret asking him why he lied about his death.

"Of course I'm not."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I don't know." Edgar answered.

"What do you mean?" Raven retorted. "Today you killed a man and you don't know why?" that made Raven sick to her stomach, she couldn't bear the thought that possibly her brother was actually a killer.

"It was my decision Rachel, not yours." Edgar replied.

"To hell it isn't! How can I explain to my friends why my brother kills? I can't! And all you can say it was your decision alone. Everyone has a decision, only you don't chose to decide, you just go on and do it." Raven felt the tears now; she didn't expect to cry, but how could she resist? This whole killing thing really is causing a fracture in her spirit.

Edgar, showed neither emotion nor any sympathy to his sister's sad act, he said, "When it comes to a curtain situation, that requires immediate response, there is no time to decide right or wrong. The hostage situation was one of them. I wasn't going to sit around and debate either killing or not too, while lives are at stake Rachel." Edgar finally sighed. "Sometimes I wish it was. In the war, I did have a chose, kill or be killed. And I choose to kill. I'm not proud of it, but it had to be done. When it came to killing Trigon's cronies, I had no sympathy, they wanted me dead, but I made them dead first."

Edgar continued, "Now, when it comes to the Eternals, Rachel, they want all of us dead, and your friends are making the tragic mistake of deciding. Those hostages couldn't wait for you to make the moral decision, but immediate action. And that is how the Eternals are winning, they watch as you bicker and debate at the same time they are coming around and slitting your throats one by one and yet you still haven't gotten the clue that some actions do need immediate attention."

Finally Edgar concluded, "And that's how the Titans will lose."

As Raven listened, although what Edgar said seemed mumbo-jumbo, it sadly made sense. And Raven couldn't believe her brother was right. She saw that Robin isn't immediately taking action against the Eternals after the hostage situation, instead of interrogating the kidnappers; he was interrogating her brother for his action. All the meetings that have taking place are just debating of how to counter the Eternals reign of terror. Raven saw that what Edgar said wasn't just true, but it seemed like he is prophesying the destruction of the Titans.

Now Raven was crying, her sobs filled the cold air, and despite the fact it was night, Edgar saw the tears more clearly, he knew what he said was true and he hated himself for that and the fact he made his sister see the tragic facts. As Raven's sobs cultivate, Edgar wrapped his arms around her and as passionately as a brother is, he gave a reassuring hug that was filled with sympathy and love. Raven returned the favor; she gripped Edgar like a snake squeezing its prey.

While Raven cried, Edgar felt horrible about all the things he had done, but what was done is done. But it didn't mean the effects aren't with him now. For the first time, Edgar actually had missed his sister, all the happy times he had with her slowly streamed in but saw all the destruction that is soon to come, that will probably consume and destroy Raven crept in.

For the first time in what seemed to be forever long, Edgar began to cry himself…

* * *

Sorry if this chapter took half a year to post, as it seems, but I took alot of time writing this, so I really do appreciate reviews and critisim. Hope to hear from all of you.


End file.
